


Naive

by cerulean_city



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerulean_city/pseuds/cerulean_city
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sticks and stones, right? Never. Words could tear mountains. PreciousMetalShipping; Silver (Rival)/Gold (Ethan). </p>
<p>This story was originally published on fanfiction.net, on May 15, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive

"You are so naive." The words stung worse than anything else. Not the icy rain, not the foul wind, not the way that the roars of the tempest stood above; it was those four simple words.

Sticks and stones, right?

Never. Words could tear mountains. 

"You...I though we were friends!" 

The reply was nearly lost in the storm; it needed to be shouted to be truly heard. It needed the raw fury of disbelief to be heard.

"You're worthless. Whatever you thought we had, you were mistaken."

"So what was all of that at the Lake of Rage, then? What was  _that?"_

Silver scoffed; a deep exhalation from the back of the throat to express scorn or derision about someone or something. 

"An advantageous situation. You helped me dispel those radio waves. For that I am grateful."

The reply was less hurried this time.

And closer.

Closer...so much closer...

"So let me guess: helping you evolve your Kingdra in Ecruteak City was nothing but an advantageous situation? I saved your fucking  _life_ by helping you, and this is what I get? An  _advantageous situation?"_

The pair was so much closer now. Eyes locked, blazing, the rain the wind forgotten. 

There came a careful pause.

"Yes, now that you mention it." 

Gold hauled back his fist and launched it at Silver's face; with a menacing crack, his nose shattered and he cried out despite himself. He stumbled, clutching his nose.  _How dare you, Gold!_

_  
_"So," he began, his voice low and silky. Gold was really in for it now. "That's what you want, is it? A fistfight?"

"No, Silver! I want you..." he stopped, taking a breath. "I want  _us..._ to be like we were before." 

Silver turned, dropping his hand. His nose didn't bother him nearly as much as the boy in front of him. He brushed back his hair and locked eyes. Gold was before him, wearing that stupid had turned backwards; once that was adorable. Silver was so wrapped up in the way that Gold looked that he didn't see the hurt until it was almost too late. 

His voice broke and trembled. "Was it all a lie?"

* * *

 

_"You go this way, and we'll head them off at the pass!" Silver cried._

_They were running side by side down a narrow valley. Gold was tiring, as was Ataro, but they kept running, running behind the boy they both knew they loved. Gold nodded, breathing through his mouth._

_"We'll get those Team Rocket bastards," Silver smirked._

_Lying on the beach in Goldenrod City, feeling the sun on their limbs. Gold sat up from under the umbrella and turned to Silver. His stupid, adorable hat was still on his head. He'd soon have a permanent tan line._

_"This is the life, isn't it?"Silver remarked. "Makes me wish we could do this every day."_

_Gold stared at him, his sunglasses hanging from the corner of his mouth._

_Searching the Dragon's Den, for that rare pink Dratini. Silver, after a week of searching, was rather crabby. He stomped from one end of the small tunnel they were camping in to the other._

_"This is pointless."_

_"It's okay, Silv."_

_"But we'll never find it," Silver tossed a stick at the fire, grousing. "How can we?"_

_Gold put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Because you're here."_

* * *

_  
_Silver listened as Gold reminded him of the fun times they'd had together. Of the trying times. Of all the time they had spent side by side. Of the final battle, with Crystal. And each other, most of all.

Silver clenched his fists. He'd wanted this to be a clean break. He couldn't stop thinking about Gold; honestly, he didn't want to. But he wanted to put some distance between them. That way, when he was gone, it wouldn't be so hard. 

"Gold..." 

"Shut up!" Gold shouted. "I don't care anymore. I thought we had something special, but I can see now that I was wrong!" 

Silver gritted his teeth and was relieved to see Gold turn at the last moment, missing the tiny tear that slid unbidden down his cheek. He quickly passed it off as a flick to get his bangs out of the way. 

"Did you...did you ever mean it?" 

Silver's heart nearly broke, but he couldn't allow himself to crack. Strong, was he. Stoic, was he. Gold needed that. 

"Yes," he muttered, under his breath. "I did mean it." 

"Anyway," Gold began, turning from his position looking over the lake, "I'm leaving. I hope you have a good life." Absently, he noted that it was fitting that they end here at the lake, right where they started a friendship. 

Silver cleared his throat. "I will without you." 

Gold shuddered, trying to bury the sting of those words. He straightened bravely. He turned and walked off into the opposite direction, trying to already forget the boy holding his head. 

Silver brushed back his bangs again. The wind howled in a furious scream, and the rain beat mercilessly around him. Gold's form was soon swallowed up by the darkness. 

"You were naive...but that's why I love you." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There have been slight edits; my style and my prose have changed greatly. 
> 
> Also, oh my god passive voice much? Kill me now.


End file.
